


Utter humiliation

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bladder Control, Comfort, Desperation, Humiliation, Omorashi, Other, Public Humiliation, Wetting, discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill from the Les Misérables Kink Meme, where the prompt was some good old bladder desperation. The prompt was:</p><p>"Grantaire drinks a lot, so he probably needs to go all the time, right? Well, how about a scenario where he accidentally goes in his pants right in front of Enjolras:</p><p>- He needs to go really, really badly, but either there's no place for relief/there's already someone in there<br/>- For some reason Enjolras is with him, he doesn't leave Grantaire's side, and Grantaire is too embarrassed to tell Enjolras<br/>- After holding it in for a while, Grantaire finally goes in his pants, much to his horror. He's utterly humiliated, fighting back tears of shame and anger, and is unable to face Enjolras.<br/>- Enjolras' reaction depends on which scenario is chosen for him - he can be horrified and disgusted, sympathetic, and/or turned on."</p><p>I went with a sympathetic Enjolras. And there's not much more to add.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter humiliation

Grantaire had been sitting by himself at the same table for hours. As much as he loved the company of his friends, he was also incredibly fond of having a meal and a drink all by himself, alone with his thoughts. In front of him was a small notebook in which he scribbled some random thoughts and drew little sketches, and a lot of empty glasses and bottles. He was pleasantly inebriated and in a rather good mood. If it wasn’t for the fact that his bladder had started to complain he would have stayed seated for more hours to come, but now he had to leave his place for a short while to relieve himself. He grunted as he stood up, his back and shoulders ached a little, they had turned rather stiff from the position he had been sitting in. He had to steady himself with a hand on the table for a few seconds, he realized that he was more intoxicated than he first thought. “Forgetting how to stand up straight, my man?” he thought, and snickered a little for himself. Holy hell, he really needed to go. He felt as if he was about to burst. He yawned and started to walk to the exit.

After just a few steps he felt a hand on his shoulder. He started a little, he didn’t expect anyone to want him something, not when he was here alone.  
“Grantaire”, he heard a familiar voice saying. He turned around, just what he thought. It was Enjolras. What was he doing here? And at this ghastly hour? No, that’s right. It wasn’t that late, it was Grantaire who had started drinking early.  
“Enjolras! Always a pleasure meeting you, even if you probably wouldn’t say the same thing about me”, Grantaire said with a little smile. Damn it. Why now? It would feel rude to excuse himself one second after he met his friend, even if he would come back. And it would be rather embarrassing to say “well, excuse me, Enjolras, my bladder is about to overflow, so could you just hold on for a second while I take care of my mortal vessel?”, so… Some small talk, and then he could excuse himself.  
“Oh, now. Don’t be so hard on yourself, it is a pleasure meeting you too.” Enjolras smiled. That beautiful, enchanting smile of his. Irresistible. Completely and utterly irresistible. How on earth did that man manage to be that beautiful? And charming, on top of that.  
“I am very grateful to hear that.” Grantaire’s voice was a little strained, he pressed his legs together a little, hoping that Enjolras wouldn’t notice it.  
“There was actually a thing I needed to talk to you about, you see, and…” No, this wouldn’t do. Grantaire was in no position to talk.  
“Excuse me, Enjolras, I will just…”  
“Ah, but this will only take a few minutes. It’s rather important, and I just want to know what you think about it. Do you have a minute or two?”  
“I guess I have, Enjolras. Go ahead.” Grantaire stifled a sigh. He guessed that he could hold it for a minute or two. It didn’t feel like he could, actually it felt like he was going to wet himself right there and then, but the human body could endure more than one thought, so he was going to endure. The bad thing was that he had no idea what Enjolras talked about. It was like the words just went in through one ear and out through the other. All he could concentrate on was the much too hard task of holding his urine.  
“What do you think about that, Grantaire?”  
“Uh…” He shrugged and nodded.  
“Good. So, by all means…” Damn. Could he not just… stop talking? He must have been talking for several minutes now. Or probably not. He had probably just been talking for a minute or even that, but every second felt like an eternity in that pathetic state of his. Holy hell, was he drunk. And holy hell, how he needed to piss. If he only could give his prick a little squeeze… But of course he couldn’t. Enjolras would notice.

Enjolras could have been speaking Cantonese for all Grantaire knew. He didn’t even try to listen anymore. The pressure from underneath his belly was downright painful now and if he wasn’t careful he would start leaking piss. That would be even worse than if Enjolras saw him squeezing his cock. Why Enjolras? Out of all people, Enjolras. The man he venerated, the man he loved, the man he wanted so badly. Why must he, out of all people in the world, talk to him when he was on the verge of wetting his trousers? It felt as if the urge increased for every second, no, every millisecond even. If he wasn’t careful he would end up going in his trousers right in front of the man he loved, and if he did he would probably have to kill himself. “So help me God…” he thought. “I can’t do this. I’m going to die. I’m going to explode, I would give a million francs just to turn back time and actually have the chance to relieve myself before meeting Enjolras.” He could barely stand up straight anymore, he pressed his legs together furiously, and Enjolras didn’t notice, his eyes was on Grantaire’s face. He wondered how his face looked, could Enjolras see the discomfort, the utter despair? Probably not, he was too oblivious.

A sharp pain emitted from his bladder. He was really starting to panic now. Would he even make it to the bathroom? Bloody hell, he was probably going to piss himself before he even reached the exit. At least that would be better than doing it in front of Enjolras… Or so he thought, for a second, before he realized what was happening. There was no way of stopping it, it was happening, it would happen in less than a second. He just couldn’t hold it, not anymore, not for a second. He was about to… he could feel it, his bladder gave, he felt the piss escaping it, running to his prick. He was doing it, he was going to… He was… going. His eyes widened as his crotch turned warm and wet, the piss ran down his legs in a thick stream with a loud hissing sound, completely soaking his trousers, filling his shoes, making a large puddle on the floor… He was going to kill himself, he was going to kill himself as soon as he get out of here, or so he thought. He was mortified, he had never been so embarrassed in his whole life, he stared at his own crotch, fighting back tears of humiliation. He pissed himself, he was pissing himself in front of the last person in the world he wanted to embarrass himself in front of. People stared. “Poor drunk”, they probably thought, “poor drunk who can’t even control his own bodily functions.”

“Fucking hell, fucking, fucking, bloody fucking hell!” he half-sobbed. He pressed his knees together, but he was still pissing, not that it mattered, he had completely soaked himself anyway, what did it matter if he let his entire bladder empty itself?  
Enjolras stared at him, wide-eyed, looking shocked and a little flustered. “He must be absolutely disgusted with me”, Grantaire thought. “I would be too, if I were him.” When the last spurts escaped him he was fully in tears. He was furious with himself.  
“Grantaire…” Enjolras reached out a hand and touched his shoulder.  
“I know. I’m disgusting, I’m drinking too much and this is the ultimate proof of the fact.”  
“No, I mean… Please, let me help you.” Was that… pity in his voice?  
“With what? I just pissed all over myself and now I’m going home to bury myself.”  
“Stop that. Yes, you are drunk. You had… well, an accident. Let me take you home and help you wash yourself off and get you into some dry and clean clothes.” Grantaire’s lower lip wobbled, not only with shame now. He was also touched. He nodded.  
“Thank you, Enjolras.”


End file.
